The Planet
The Planet is an episode by Agentpman1. It is the second to last episode of the season. Summary The gang discover a giant, messed up, ocean like, and creepy looking planet floating in the middle of outer space. When going there, they discover something lives there. And believe me, it's a lot bigger than you think! Characters Gumball Watterson Martha Nuttels Mabel Watterson Cobby Nuttels James Beckie Petersson Purriana Grande-Watterson Hot Dog Sullvan Dog (Ending only.) Enemies Dr. Budar (Shadow, and Voice.) Littlefin Transcript (Episode Starts.) Dr. Budar: I'm running out of ideas... I've used a robotic dog, lego creatures, a cave monster, enemies from the past, and yet they still won't get defeated! I only have 2 more choices... This will be the end of those kids once and for all! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! (Goes to static, and shows theme song.) (At the house.) Hot Dog: I'M HUNGREEEEEEEEEE- Sullvan: (Upstairs.) Were not doing this again!!! Hot Dog: k. Agentpman1: (On the TV.) We interrupt this program with some breaking news! Hot Dog: Hm? Agent: A mysterious planet located in the middle of outer space has been discovered. It seems to be a planet with a bunch of broken parts, and its filled with water. It also looks pretty old. I've been told that this mysterious planet is bigger than Jupiter. I've also had been told that someone went there years ago, but died there by something bigger than the planet itself. Heh. Let's just hope that it doesn't- (A roaring sound is heard.) Erm....Uh....Okay.. Uh, Now we have recently discovered a new life source on this planet. Er, m-maybe its a friendly....Um.. (A train whistle is heard, and train sounds are heard too.) Uh...Well...um...I officially have wet my pants after hearing that....so uh.......I thing we should get going before we..uh....before we get eaten... so, uh, I'm Agentpman1, and this has been Elmore news....and now for the weather- (A fog horn his heard, and the screen on the TV goes to static.) (Everyone watches, surprised.) (The TV changes to a dark shadowy figure.) Shadowy Figure: Thank you, Agent...But instead of talking about the weather, I'll be giving a message to a little family i'd like to call, The Wattersons, and The Nuttels. You guys won't know when to ever quit. You are always getting in my way to take over the world. With your Annoying Sumokis, and your so called "Powerful" Elements. Well guess what, kids. I'm way more older, stronger, powerful, and wiser than you. I have 2 more plans for taking over. And the first one is way to dangerous. So go back to your parents so they can read a bed time story for you, and BACK OFF! You don't wan't me to get to my final plan, wouldn't you? Now you better stay away, otherwise You are in big trouble... (Screen goes to static, and turns off the TV.) Gumball: ...I think Budar has something to do with this...We need to see whats up... (Everyone but Hot Dog leaves.) Hot Dog: Huh...That's Strange... I didn't know Agent was a newsman... ( theme song ) (Wait we already did that lol.) (Later.) Dr. Budar: Hehehe....I think I have finally won this time-WHAT THE? (Shows Camera of the gang flying to outer space.) Dr. Budar: YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING! THEY'RE SERIOUSLY NOT DONE!?? Ugh...Relax, Budar...It's going to be just fine...You still have 2 more plans for ruling the world...You won't fail this now... They Don't even know what they're dealing with...... (Later.) Hot Dog: Hehehe! It's a good thing us Dogs are able to breathe in outer space longer! Lol! You guys just use your elemental powers! I can use my normallity! I don't even know what that meant! :P Cobby, and Martha: Um..Were dogs, too... Hot Dog: .......Just a second..(Rewinds time.) Hehehe! It's a good thing The Dogs of my kind are able to breathe in outer space longer! Lol! You guys just use your elemental powers! I can use my normallity! I don't even know what that meant! :P Cobby, and Martha: Eh... Hot Dog: What? I'm just showing off a little! Hehehe! *sniff* Hey! I smell something! Gumball: What? Hot Dog: I smell...Something that's......ALIVE.... All:ALIVE!!?? Hot Dog: Yeah! ALIVE.....I can just picture it.... Gumball: Ok... *Whispering* He's lost it..* Martha: What does it look like in you head? Hot Dog Well...It's big! I think It's as bigger than JUPITER!!! Gumball: Ok. Hold on. I'm not sure if Budar build something THAT BIG and THAT FAST. Hot Dog: He did! And It's way bigger than it seems! Dr. Budar: (On camera.) Oh god! This is priceless! Idiot! All I did was build a giant planet with a spell book, that will use a nouctious gas that will hypnotize everyone to obey me! Lol! I didn't make a living thing there! Dofus! XD Hot Dog: An I also know that if he didn't create it, it must have been a coincidence. Dr. Budar: ...Never mind.... Hot Dog: And you know what's the worst part? All: *scared* What? Hot Dog: That monster is in this very planet, right...now... (A silhouette of The monster's teeth is shown , charging into the gang.) Martha: Um..guys? All: What? Martha: What's that!!?? (Point's behind Hot Dog.) Hot Dog: What? (A large shadowy eel dashes behind the rocks on the planet.) Gumball: Uh..What was that!!?? (A loud roaring sound is heard.) Gumball: Um...Everyone to the space shuttle, RIGHT NOW!!! (Everyone, but Hot Dog gets to the shuttle.) Hot Dog: Actually, you were right...I was wrong. I don't even know what Jupiter is... I just heard of it on the news...I bet it's just a false story- (Hot Dog get's eaten by a giant, space eel.) Budar: (On camera on a satellite.) AH! Wha-WHAT WAS THAT-(static.) (Everyone goes in the space shuttle.) Cobby: *Panting* What was that!? Martha: I don't know! But we need to get outta here! Gumball: No! We need to destroy that eel thing to save the world! Cobby: Forget that! Were outta here! Gumball: No! Guys! Stop being so scared! We can do this! Martha: (Scared.) Look..I had fought MANY things in my day! But a giant space eel that's head is as big as the sun itself? No flipping way! Gumball: (Holds Martha's hand.) Look. We'll be just fine! Trust me! (Smiles.) Martha: ....Ok..We'll be ok. But how will be kill that...that.....That beast!? Gumball: Easy! We'll-....we'll....uh... Cobby: Do you even have a plan to kill this thing!? Gumball: :D........No... Martha: Well....We're dead... Gumball: But! I actually Have an Idea! I've done some research, and I found out that nothing can resist lightning! Martha: How are we even going to get lightning in outer space, with the addition on how we'll even hit this thing with a big one, and how will be even find one that big!!?? Gumball: Hm...Does anyone have lighting powers here? Both: No... Gumball: Yep..We're dead... Cobby: We won't be if we leave! Gumball: Actually... Cobby: OH GOD DANGIT! Gumball: Maybe if we can get some water, something metallic, and cause the giant eel thing to spin fast enough to make a giant wormhole, it can cause the water to become cold enough to turn into ice- Martha: How can it do that? And Where will we find water- (Notices that the whole planet is full of water.) Oh... Gumball: I don't know. Anyway, if we cause the water to freeze, it will turn into ice, and the ice should be big enough to scratch the metal, which will produce sparks! Martha: How will the sparks be big enough to destroy that giant monster? Gumball: Dude! The whole planet is made of rock-like metal! We'll take a large piece of it! Martha: Oh.. Gumball: The bigger the metal is, the more sparks there will be to electrify it! Oh! And one more thing! Close your eyes, and stay down. Both: Why? Gumball: This! (Does everything as planned, but doing it to fast for the 2 to handle.) Both: OMG!!! Gumball: We're almost done! Just need to get i to touch the metal! (Drives the space shuttle to the metal rock-like material.) Giant Space Eel: *roar* Gumball: Take this, you dumb monster! (The space shuttle drives past the sparks, and the space eel hits it on accident.) Space eel: *screeches in pain* Gumball: And take this! (Throws giant rock at the giant eel.) (Finally, the giant eel explodes, destroying the planet in the process, and freeing everything it ate.) Agent: ....How did I get here? Hot Dog: I'm paralyzed! (Looking happy while saying so.) (Back in the space shuttle, Martha and Cobby become white, and paralyzed.) TBA Soundtrack *When fighting Littlefin: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p8UqJKY_HVU Trivia In a cryptogram shown in the end, It's says "Sullvan is behind it all..." Category:Episodes